Charms are quite common and are typically provided with a aperture through which a bracelet, necklace, rope or other strand of material is passed so that the charm is worn when the bracelet, necklace, rope or other strand of material is placed around a body part.
There are existing charms in the shape of conventional, individual puzzle pieces, e.g., a single puzzle piece having four sides with a blank or a tab formed on each side.
There are also known multi-piece charms formed from a pair of interlocking puzzle piece charms which interlock on one side, i.e., the tab on one side of one puzzle piece charm fits into the blank on one side of the other puzzle piece charm. Some such puzzle piece charms include the notation “best friends”, and thus would be used by two best friends whereby each best friend wears one of the puzzle piece charms. Each of these puzzle piece charms is in the shape of an individual puzzle piece and thus includes four sides with a tab or blank formed on each side.
Additionally, some multi-piece charms are formed from multiple charms which can be placed together to form a single shape, e.g., a heart or a circle. However, the charms are not in the form of individual puzzle pieces and are separated by a straight or jagged line.